


Ken Murata Plays Too Much

by orphan_account



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murata helps Yuuri out with an undesired admirer on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ken Murata Plays Too Much

            “I-I’m sorry . . . what?” Yuuri stuttered.

            “I said I really like you!” The flushed girl said quickly, “Will you go out with me?”

            The two stood alone at the gate in front of Yuuri’s high school. Well, they weren’t really alone as a couple of the girl’s friends hid in the bushes to watch the confession go down. The girl was shaking slightly and twirling a strand of dark brown hair between her fingers. Yuuri was completely stunned. He had found a note on his desk during lunch asking him to meet with an anonymous person after school, but he, naively, never expected a confession.

            “W-well are you going to say anything?” The girl, whose name escaped Yuuri, asked in a quivering voice.

            “Um.  . . I.  . . you see Amy. . .” Yuuri didn’t know how to tell the girl he wasn’t interested, but she seemed to be getting the hint if her watering eyes meant anything.

            “My name is Ayane!” She looked pissed, “If you don’t like me, at least say it and get it over with. Don’t leave me guessing!”

            She started sniffling and blinking rapidly.

            “Look, I’m sorry. You see, I just. . .” Yuuri trailed off, not exactly sure why he wasn’t interested. The girl was rather cute with long brown hair and deep black eyes. There was no real reason to reject her.

            “Could you tell me why, at least?” She seemed to be calming down, her angry face fading into one of sadness, “Am I ugly? Is there someone else?” When Yuuri didn’t say anything, her eyes widened.

            “Or could it be that-“

            “Hey Shibuya! Sorry I’m late. There was an accident that caused a hold up.” Ken Murata walked up to Yuuri, who silently thanked his savior. Ayane shifted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact with the new arrival.

            “Hn? What is it that I have walked into?” Murata asked, but he had pretty much gotten the jest of what had happened just by observing the faces and body language of the two in front of them. The sage held back laughter at the pleading expression that had been tossed his way.

            “Oh. I think I understand.” The girl’s face darkened as she looked at Murata. Yuuri looked confused as Murata threw and arm over his shoulder.

            “I’m afraid so.” He said, trying to sound apologetic, “You see, Yuuri and I are lovers.”

             Yuuri would not have been more shocked if Godzilla had risen from the ocean and walked down the very street he stood beside. Murata just pulled Yuuri closer.

            “Nnn, so the rumors are true.” She said with a solemn expression. Yuuri felt all the blood rush from his face.

            “Eh!? Rumors!?”

            “Oh, come on, Yuuri! I mean, even when we went on that school trip, you were the only one who didn’t peek on the naked girls. I thought it was just because you were a gentlemen!” She crossed her arms, “And the fact that every day you meet this person after school doesn’t help! I thought maybe you were just good friends, but I get it now! It was just wishful thinking of me.”

            “Ah, it’s true. We have to hide our relationship. You know how people are when it concerns these things.” Murata shook his head, “But it’s really hard. Especially with all the confessions _I_ get. To have to deny all those poor girls is always hard. They think that something is wrong with them when really, my heart just belongs to my cute Yuuri.”

 _‘He is so full of shit!’_ Yuuri thought, but his face flushed red nonetheless.

            “I see. . .” Ayane looked thoughtful.

            “In fact, we’re so in love, we have considered moving to another country to get married when we get out of school.”

            “Huh!? Really!?”

            Yuuri wanted to stop his best friend, but wouldn’t be able to without looking really suspicious.

            “Yes. We’ve been looking through wedding magazines. We’re not too sure what color dress Yuuri should wear. Tradition white would look good, but in some places the bride wears black, which may fit him better, don’t you think?”

            Ayane stood speechless, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Yuuri mirrored her looks and walked away stiffly when Murata grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

            “I KNEW HE LIKED DICK!” A loud voice shouted from the bushes once the boys had walked away.

            “SHUT UP!”

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t nearly enough MuraYuu fics, so I decided to write one! I may continue it, I may not. It all depends on how well I can string together the few loose ideas I have.  
> I want to make some stuff for the more obscure pairings and I’m thinking about some GwendalxYuuri or GunterxYuuri, but I have no idea what to make it about! If you have any prompt ideas, let me know please! EDIT: I'm not going to finish it on Ao3, but I will post more on my fanfiction.net account. Because in all honesty it's not good enough for Ao3 XD


End file.
